


Have a Taste

by Prophetess_0ffl1n3



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Grinding, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetess_0ffl1n3/pseuds/Prophetess_0ffl1n3
Summary: No plot, just Floyd and Ace making out and grinding against each other. I just wanted to write Ace sucking on some long tongue to be honest((I need to add more tags when I get on a computer))
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Ace Trappola
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Have a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that hit me while I stared at my ceiling. Might as well feed a rare ship

It's not like Ace was disgusted by it… It was more of a matter of  _ how the fuck did this happened? _

Rough yet soft lips pressed against his as the other pinned him down on the soft sheets. Uniform jackets off their bodies and long forgotten on the ground. The sharp teeth of the larger student graze against Ace's lower lip. Ace wasn't too sure if Floyd was going to bite down or if he's just teasing. 

_ He honestly hopes it was just teasing. _

Eyes closed, and his arms around the other's neck and shoulders, Ace could feel himself shivering below his upperclassman. Floyd gave out a low, soft chuckle, and Ace could've sworn that his lower half twitched at the sound.

"Neee, Crab…~ What happened to those complaints earlier, haaah~?" The eel grinned down at the human. Ace panted for breath, short on air from the kiss. He only scowled at the one above him,

"Shut up…"

The grin from Floyd only seemed to grow, his sharp teeth a glimmering white. His mismatched eyes looked amusingly at his club mate, and his teeth opened up just a bit. Ace watched as long tongue peeks out from between the rows of teeth as Floyd licked his lips.

The Heartslabyul student said nothing as the other leaned down, once more locking their lips together. Floyd fixed his position, now between Ace's legs. Their groins rubbed against each other, and the two of them groaned softly at the stimulation. Floyd rolled his hips for a moment before he grunted in annoyance for the pesky tightness of these God-forsaken fabrics.

Hastily, the man of teal hair reached down for his pants, unbuttoning and undoing the zipper. Lips still locked together, drool building up and dripping from the corners. Floyd sighed into the kiss as he freed his lower half just enough for his hard-on to show itself. Being the oh-so-gracious host for his guest, he proceeded to do the same for Ace.

The younger of the two broke the kiss with a gasp, his hands gripping onto Floyd's shoulders, "O-oi, wait a min-!"

"Shut it."

Floyd's sudden shift of tone practically shot a dose of fear into Ace. Or was it perhaps something else on the account of his dick twitching as the other's hands worked to undo his pants as well?

"Hff-!" Ace huffed as his lower half was now exposed to the cool air of the room.

"Heehh, not a bad size, Crabby~"

Before Ace could retaliate, Floyd's lips were on his once again. He moaned softly, tilting his head opposite of the other as to deepen the kiss. He could feel Floyd against his own, rubbing each other as pre dripped from their tips to make it easier. Ace grinded back, desperate for more stimulation. He left a lick on his lower lip, and out of bliss, he parted his lips.

"Ngh-?!"

Floyd pushed his long tongue past Ace's lips with a lazy giggle. He pulled back from the kiss just enough for his tongue to swirl around with the human's before leaning down again. He groaned, pinning Ace's hips with his and rolling their hips together. He shivered as he slid his tongue even further into the other's mouth, hitting the back of Ace's throat.

Ace couldn't help but suck on the appendage in his mouth. His hands holding onto the other's shoulders, face flushed in so much red that his heart stamp practically blended in. He timed the humping of his hips to match with Floyd's, the heat growing between them. He shuddered as he felt arms slip under his waist, arching him forward and closing the remaining space between the two of them.

Ace's little muffled moans mixed together with Floyd's grunting, their grinding only getting more frantic. Saliva making a mess of Ace's face as the long appendage filled his mouth, rubbing itself anywhere it could reach, making the human gasp for air from gagging a couple of times. Floyd humping their hips more vigorously, more desperately, the heat of their bodies becoming nearly unbearable. It didn't take too long before it became too much for the two of them.

Floyd groaned, roughly enclosing his lips on Ace's again. Ace grunted as the tongue went as deep as it could down his throat. Moments later, the flood broke the dam. Floyd pinning him down and keeping him close, Ace shuddered violently. His hips spasmed uncontrollably, a moan muffled by the long appendage in his mouth. Floyd wasn't far behind, roughly grinding his pelvis down before reaching his own high. His hands dug into Ace's sides through the fabric still sticking to his person as he trembled, soiling their lower halves even more.

Actions gradually becoming calmer, Floyd loosened his embrace on the other. He again releases Ace from the kiss. Slowly, his tongue was pulled out. Ace took the opportunity to gasp heavily, blinking his teary eyes open just in time to see Floyd lick his lips once more, spit dripping from the flexible appendage. Chests heaving for air, hearts pumping almost painfully.

"Haah~? Still with me, Crab?" Floyd asked, a hand reaching to cup Ace's flushed cheek.

The human panted softly, "Kinda… Ugh…"

The Octavinelle student only huffed before suddenly lowering himself to Ace's neck, licking the salty taste of skin, making the other yelp in surprise. 

"Hey-!" Ace exclaimed, trying to push Floyd away. However, it was futile. "Floyd-!"

"I'm not done with you yet,  _ Crab~" _

Ace paused, letting the words sink in. Floyd only chuckles again before humming,

"Hmmm, we're gonna have so much fun~!"

"Oh no…"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow you finished reading  
> Aight  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
